Overleg gebruiker:Sompeetalay
Jonas *Mijn excuses voor de schending van je privacy(door de bewerking van de pagina) maar ik heb u enkel aan de categorie Gebruiker toegevoegd. Groeten! --Jonas Windsor **Helaba! Geen probleem! Daarvoor ben ik hier :) --Sompeetalay 14 jan 2007 21:05 (UTC) ***Is het erg als ik de voorpagina eens zou wijzigen(niet direct vandaag) om deze wat op te knappen? Je kunt hem nog verwijderen als je het slecht vindt. :) --Jonas Windsor ****Integendeel: graag zelfs :) Probeer maar wat en ik laat je dan weten wat ik zou willen wegdoen. We kunnen +/- Wookieepedia kopiëren en eventueel de dingen die wij niet nodig hebben (zoals Wookieepedian of the month) weglaten. Hou wel rekening met vertalingen dan aub :) --Sompeetalay 14 jan 2007 21:44 (UTC) Senaatshal U mag de testpagina's verwijderen, ik zoek verder naar oplossingen voor het ontwikkelen van de Senaatshal --Jonas Windsor Verwijderen *Zou je de volgende paginas willen verwijderen (ik kan dat niet doen volgens mij): Sjabloon:Gallerijnavigatie en Gallerij_van_Species_G. Domme fout door vertaling; Galerij is in het nederlands met één L ipv LL. Juiste paginas zijn al aangemaakt, dus deze kunnen linea recta in de prullenbak! --Wild Whiphid 18 jan 2007 13:00 (UTC) 32BBY Hey, ja ik had die page gewoon even vertaald omdat dat jaartal in meerdere artikelen al voorkwam :) Een rode link minder :d * I know, maar nu staan er nog een heel deel meer bij :p --Sompeetalay 20 jan 2007 23:44 (UTC) Rangen Hey, ik zat even met het volgende. Rangen; voor elke rang een aparte pagina, of alle rangen op 1 pagina genaamd Rangen? Ik weet niet of het de moeite is om van elk een aparte pagina te maken, daar komt dan niet heel veel informatie op...--Wild Whiphid 22 jan 2007 17:19 (UTC) *Mmmm. Ja, ik vraag mij af waarom daar een afzonderlijke pagina van moet bestaan, maar je hebt natuurlijk wel rangen in het Army, de Navy en in de Starfighter Squadrons.--Sompeetalay 22 jan 2007 18:01 (UTC) Good Luck *Just popping in with a "Good Luck" wish from all of us Anglophones at Wookieepedia, Somp! QuentinGeorge 25 jan 2007 08:23 (UTC) *Thank you very much! It's just the beginning, but it's addictive ... almost too addictive ... --Sompeetalay 25 jan 2007 08:24 (UTC) Nieuwe mensen Ik heb even een dingetje gemaakt voor als er nieuwe mensen zijn, dit kun je dan op hun discussiepagina plakken: Sjabloon:Welkom, moet je alleen de naam invullen van de persoon...--Wild Whiphid 28 jan 2007 12:49 (UTC) Spelling en volgorde Hey, ik weet dat t wat perfectionistisch overkomt, maar kun je er rekening mee houden dat de koppen ipv Verschijningen en Bronnen in het enkelvoud gaan, dus Verschijning en Bron..? Tevens had ik op de regel pagina de volgorde aangegeven als Verschijning, Achter de schermen, Bron, Externe links (die wel in meervoud...). Het zou toch het mooist zijn als alle artikels hierin overeenkomen, niet? --Wild Whiphid 29 jan 2007 10:02 (UTC) *Nah, volledig mee eens. Het is een kwestie van regels afspreken. Probleem is dat er soms zoveel zijn dat ge dingen door elkaar slaagt. --Sompeetalay 29 jan 2007 11:15 (UTC) **Toch nog even een klein verzoek, kun je in de bronnen naar de Databank pagina verwijzen, als in Blabla in de Databank?--Wild Whiphid 2 feb 2007 11:19 (UTC) ***Ah ja, die haakjes aan de databank .... Maar we zullen die bronnen nog veel moeten aanpassen vrees ik, als we boeken uploaden, enz... --Sompeetalay 2 feb 2007 11:56 (UTC) New Acquisitions Ik heb op de hoofdpagina in plaats van foto van de week (dat werkte toch nog niet) een blok Speciale pagina's gezet, soort van "Yoda's choice"... Daar staat een verwijzing naar je nieuwe pagina!--Wild Whiphid 30 jan 2007 10:45 (UTC) * Ik heb het gezien! Zeer netjes. Ik zou willen beginnen vanaf 2007 met het toevoegen van nieuwe dingen. Dan zitten we nu nog op schema :) --Sompeetalay 30 jan 2007 10:47 (UTC) Expanded Universe * Ik weet dat je niet zo'n fan bent van EU, maar we kunnen er toch niet om heen blijven draaien. Ik bent het compleet met je eens dat we eerst film-inhoud moeten plaatsen, maar daarna moet het zeker mogelijk zijn om EU toe te voegen aan onderwerpen. --Wild Whiphid 1 feb 2007 09:28 (UTC) **Absoluut! 100% mee eens, maar we kunnen het niet maken dat sommige entries slechts voor 15% gevuld zijn en dat er dan ineens details beginnen te staan uit van die stomme pulp leesboekjes. Ik zou zelfs proberen om gewoon een onderscheid te maken in die entries en daar effectief bijzetten 'Expanded Universe' bij wat er zich na 'RotJ' afspeelt. Bij dingen die niet in de films komen kunnen we bijvoorbeeld een speciaal icoon toevoegen waaruit blijkt dat deze enkel in EU boeken enz komen. Ik vind dit altijd verkeerd in boeken (en op Wookieep) dat men verschillende bronnen op dezelfde waarde inschat. Dat is een hele grote fout. --Sompeetalay 1 feb 2007 09:45 (UTC) The Wookiee Is mijn laatste Beter (Cin Drallig)? of nog steeds niet goed. *Hi! Neen, sorry, nog altijd niet voldoende. Check uw talkpagina. Uw spelling en zinsbouw is zwak. Plus ge vergeet een aantal essentiële dingen te doen zoals de naam van uw onderwerp correct te schrijven, ge vermeldt geen bron, geen categories, enz... --Sompeetalay 3 feb 2007 11:45 (UTC) Darth Sidious Kan Palpatine niet beter de echte pagina worden, en dan Darth Sidious een redirect die kant op. Nu is het andersom en ik vind het niet zo netjes. Zo gaat het met Anakin wel goed, en kleine dingetjes als Sidious in de lijst met senators etc... vind ik wat slordig. Zijn echte naam lijkt mij het beste.--Wild Whiphid 5 feb 2007 14:41 (UTC) *Hoe zit op Wookieepedia? Ik heb de pagina Sidious genaamd omdat dat de enige identiteit is waar we zeker van zijn. Palpatine is maar een vermomming van Sidious. --Sompeetalay 5 feb 2007 16:30 (UTC) ** Op WP is het ook Palpatine als titel, en de rest verwijzen. Palpatine is volgens mij gewoon zijn echte (geboorte)-naam..? Waarom anders die naam aanhouden tijdens zijn keizerschap. Sidious is zijn sith-naam (net als Vader die van Anakin is, Tyranus die van Dooku, etc...)--Wild Whiphid 5 feb 2007 16:44 (UTC) *** Van mij moogt ge het veranderen zenne. Maar ik denk nog altijd dat Palpatine niet zijn échte naam is. Wss dat dat boek over Plagueis daar verandering zal in brengen :) --Sompeetalay 5 feb 2007 16:48 (UTC) ****Tja, het maakt mij niet zo heel veel uit, leek mij beter, maar anders zien we wel of daar nog iets naar komt. Ik wijzig het wel even (al dan niet tijdelijk).--Wild Whiphid 5 feb 2007 16:56 (UTC) Era's Ik heb twee pagina's met sjabloon voor Era's aangemaakt zoals op WP, maar ze willen hier niet werken,... Ik laat ze nog even staan, misschien dat jij iemand vindt die het weet...? --Wild Whiphid 13 feb 2007 18:25 (UTC) Thank you Hi, thank you for your welcome! But I am sorry, unfortunately I don´t speak Dutch, I contribute in Star Wars Wiki en Español, anyway I am happy to have been abble to contribute here a little at least. I understood everything what you wrote in my discussion page because a friend translated it for me, I think I have to learn Dutch right now. --Zeist Antilles 9 apr 2007 16:30 (UTC) ** Well Zeist, thx for contributing. Alas, as you will understand, it'll be very difficult for you to submit because we are truly Dutch but please keep an eye out on what we're doing :) --Sompeetalay 9 apr 2007 15:13 (UTC) Wookiee interwiki Hello Somp! I'm Battle Surgeon, from the Spanish Star Wars Wikia. First of all I must be sorry because I don't understand Nederlands. Today I have seen your messages (using a traductor hehe :P) and I would like to explain the causes: A month ago I edited the article Wookiee in Spanish and I added the appropiate interwiki links. Then I found out that the Nederlands interwiki didn't work despite the existance of the article Wookiee (I saw this article throught an interwiki in Jedipedia), so I deleted it in the Spanish article. The other interwikis did work. I didn't undestand the whole message but I believed to understand that you accused me of writing nonsenses (useless interwiki links). I just want to demonstrate that the article Wookie does exist in other Star Wars Wikia, maybe the links don't work (as it happened to us with the nl interwiki). See the article Wookiee in English, German, Spanish, French and Portuguese. Well, that's all, I hope I have understood your messages. Excuse me if I did something wrong, my intention was pure :P. Greetings from the Spanish Star Wars Wikia! PD: I don't know what happens with the German link. If you want to have a look at it, use the other Wikias. Battle Surgeon * ** Hi Battle! I didn't believe you were doing bad stuff but we are always careful of what happens on the Dutch Wiki since we spend a lot of time expanding it. In 5 months we already have over more than 700 entries :) I just didn't know what interwiki was and to be honest, I still don't. I understand the reasoning of it but I don't see any results :) Possibly because we don't have that option on Yodapedia? I don't know. Cheers! -- Sompeetalay 13 mei 2007 10:33 (UTC) *** Hey there! No problem, I see your point, don't worry ;) Maybe you simply call the interwiki links in another way. When I talk about interwiki links I mean the links that can lead you to the same article but in another language (another Star Wars Wikia). For example, the article Senator has two links that redirect to the English and Spanish articles. So, interwikis are used for connecting every Star Wars Wikia in a common web. I don't know if I made an understandable explanation (hehe :P), but if you have any doubt about it, you can count on me. I'll be glad to help in Yodapedia, though I have to work hard to understand Dutch. Good luck and keep growing hehe. Vaarwel! Battle Surgeon **** Hi Battle, I've come to understand it! I think it would be good indeed if the linked pages are worthwhile. -- Sompeetalay 14 mei 2007 21:48 (UTC) Ossus Library Biblioteka Ossus - Ossus Library Hi, I'm Sky from Ossus Library, the biggest SW Wikia in Poland. Not so long time ago we officially replaced Empirepedia (old polish SW Wikia, now - dead) as Wookieepedia's sister-site. Why? Because we have approximately 2401 articles, and they have only 300. What is more, there was a very low standard of articles, so now Empirepedia is abandoned by its users and admins and I think it will disappear from the net soon. Wookieepedia and Jedipedia made a decision to change PL interwiki links from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to our encyclopedia (http://www.ossus.pl), and we hope you will do the same thing :) Please anwer wherever you want - my talk page on this account or at Ossus. My user page at Ossus: Sky Hi, so like I said, we want you to change PL link from http://pl.starwars.wikia.com/wiki/ to us - http://www.ossus.pl, just like Wookiee and Jedipedia did. Look at our main page - we already have a link to your Wikia :) Then we will be able to add inter-wiki links between our encyclopedias :) Cheers, Sky Poll herstart Hey, ik zag net dat de poll pas 3 stemmen heeft, dit waren er meer. Er staat nu ook "... created on 12 July"; gisteren dus..? Heb jij iets gewijzigd aan de poll, of gemerkt dat iemand anders dat gedaan heeft? Goed werk btw van die "nerd" die helemaal de moeite neemt om commentaar te schrijven, wat een loser. ;) --Wild Whiphid 13 jul 2007 14:45 (UTC) *Yep ik heb het ook gemerkt. Ik vermoed dat dat is gekomen door dat we de main pagina hebben gewijzigd? Ik heb verder niets veranderd. --Sompeetalay 13 jul 2007 14:58 (UTC) EU Species Kunnen we niet de categorie "Sentients niet uit films" schrappen? Deze titel klinkt een beetje te kinds. Ik stel voor dat we gewoon bij bijv. Lasat de volgende categorien voegen: Species (automatisch), Sentients, Mammals (wss moeten we daar eens gaan ver-Nederlandsen naar Zoogdieren...op den duur gaat dat toch beter uitpakken denk ik, en dat kunnen we dan maar niet te lang uitstellen; wordt meer werk later...) en als extra "EU Species" ofzo? --Wild Whiphid 15 aug 2007 17:28 (UTC) *Ik vind sowieso dat we species die niet in de films komen moeten een afzonderlijke category geven. Ik heb ook getwijfeld om 'EU Species' te gebruiken maar ik gebruik die term gewoon niet graag omdat iedereen daar veel te los mee omspringt. Daarom zocht ik naar een alternatief. -Sompeetalay 15 aug 2007 21:11 (UTC) Polish SW Wikia - links Hello! I'm Jaro and I'm one of the users of the biggest Polish Star Wars Wikia called Biblioteka Ossus which is now the official SW Wikia in Poland. Earlier it was Empirepedia but Wookieepedia administrators decided to change their interwiki and links on the mainpage which now lead us to articles on Biblioteka Ossus due to the fact that Ossus has nearly 3000 articles! Jedipedia did the very same thing. But nobody else. As you are (I guess) one of the biggest SW Wikia (we are the third one), I would like you to change your links on the main page and interwiki and then let us change our interwiki (nowadays they lead only to Wookiee- and Jedipedia). Please contact me on my talksite on Ossus. I'm looking forward to hearing (seeing?) from you! Sincerely, 85.237.184.10 22 sep 2007 14:19 (UTC) :And on a related note: only Wikia Staff can change interwiki links, local admins cannot, so you'd have to inform Wikia Staff about this. --Jack Phoenix (Contact) 22 sep 2007 14:22 (UTC) ::But who do you think should I ask? There are many of them on that Wikia Staff. 85.237.184.10 22 sep 2007 16:53 (UTC) I honestly have no idea. I'm sorry :( --Sompeetalay 22 sep 2007 18:22 (UTC) German Do you speak German?--The Collector 25 sep 2007 13:18 (UTC) * I can understand it a little bit. --Sompeetalay 25 sep 2007 14:15 (UTC) Niai Fieso * Ey, kun je Niai Fieso laten als het is? Ik ben er met Sander doorheen gelopen, maar die kreeg een foutmelding voor het opslaan. Ik heb nu geplaatst waar we gebleven waren, hij zal de teskt er nog bijmaken. --Wild Whiphid 25 nov 2007 13:46 (UTC)